


Adaptability is Key in Extreme Situations

by jujitsuelf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: alternative currency, chocolate is more valuable than cash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, in another galaxy, Earth money is of no use, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptability is Key in Extreme Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the SGA fandom, although I've been lurking for a while! 
> 
> Inspired by a one word prompt 'chocolate' from my good friend Cougar's_Catnip
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended

The thing with being in another galaxy was that suddenly all the units of currency each member of the Atlantis expedition had carried through the Stargate were rendered useless. Who cared if someone had a hundred dollars or fifty euros, what was the point? It wasn't as though there was a WalMart just down the street. The closest mall was literally light years away. 

So, a fair amount of adaptation was required, but human beings are nothing if not adaptable. Less than two days after the gate had closed behind them, effectively stranding them in Pegasus forever, there was a raging black market going on in Atlantis' corridors. 

Rodney screwed up his face, it was extortion, pure and simple. The marine grinned and shrugged, "Hey, Doc, you don't want it, I'll find someone who does."

"No, no, wait," Rodney snapped, his nerves already close to breaking point. "Give me the thing and take your blood money."

The young marine slapped him on the shoulder and strode off, the candy bars already tucked into an inside pocket of his tac vest.

Rodney fingered the shiny wrapper of his prize lovingly, his mouth already watering. Yes, he was Canadian but he had a weakness for American chocolate that nobody must ever know about. It was totally worth swapping candy for this. Looking around furtively he unwrapped the small chocolate bar and nibbled at one corner. A tiny moan of joy escaped him and he glanced around, hoping nobody had overheard it.

"Doctor McKay?" the slow drawling voice made Rodney jump and frantically push his treasure into his pants pocket.

"Major Sheppard," he blustered, "what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be doing, I don't know, something simple with something that you can't break?"

Sheppard just smirked at him in that annoyingly knowing way he had. "You know, I wouldn't hide that there. I don't think anyone's found the laundry yet, and you'll never get chocolate stains out."

"What are you, psychic?!" Rodney demanded.

"I'm a pilot, doc," Sheppard rolled his eyes, "observation is something they kind of teach you in order to keep you alive." His eyes narrowed and turned sneaky. "I've got peanut butter cups in my quarters."

"Seriously?" Rodney moaned before he could stop himself.

"Yep," Sheppard smirked again. "If that thing in your pocket is Hershey's, I might be convinced to share."

"Your room at seven?" Rodney said briskly.

"You're on," Sheppard gave him the smile that had all the female scientists going doe-eyed and strode away, stopping to berate a passing marine on the state of his 9-mil.

Rodney bit back a smile, who would have thought civilian-military relations could be improved with something as simple as chocolate.


End file.
